Limited space is a common problem in electronic products that require air moving devices. Highly concentrated, high performance electronics require reliable air flow to assure extended life and reliability. The air circulating devices must be accessible on limited occasions for service or replacement and yet not interfere with other assemblies, such as media devices that must be conveniently located for frequent operator access during device operation. Such air circulating devices must be capable of distributing air flow through interior passages to dissipate heat from the confined, remote portions of the apparatus. To facilitate the inclusion of all required product functions within a minimal space it is desirable to combine as many features and functions as possible within a single assembly.